Derivatization schemes are being investigated to maximize the effectiveness ofseveral commercially available polyurethanes as substrates for bone and tissue growth. Current emphasis is on a derivatization which results in the attachment of a trimethoxyaminosilane group to the PEU substrate. ESCA is being used to characterize the PEU before and after derivatization.